Li-Li
Li-Li was a beagle from the Den called the Eye of The Hunter on Earth West 1,617,524.The Long War - Chapter 48 She was the beagle's equivalent to a doctor. Appearance Li-Li is nude most of the time and only wears a belt full of pockets.The Long War - Chapter 48 The Long War In 2040, the relationship between trolls and humans came to a tipping point.The Long War - Chapter 35 After many incidents and maltreatments from humans, trolls started to leave the Earths with a human presence in it and found refuge on Earth West 1,617,524. This is why around June 2040, when Sally Linsay and Monica Jansson were looking for the trolls they were captured by Snowy at the Rectangles, another beagle from the Eye of the Hunter.The Long War - Chapter 39 The captives were brought to Earth West 1,617,524 as a present to their ruler, the Granddaughter Petra.The Long War - Chapter 48 Since Petra was away at that moment, the prisoners were left in a camp where they waited for the return of Petra to the Den. A week after being brought there, Snowy, with Finn McCool following him, came to get them and Li-Li brought the cart that served as a transportation to the Den. Aboard the cart, drawn by big birds, they headed to the Eye of the Hunter and were brought to the Granddaughter's palace.The Long War - Chapter 49The Long War - Chapter 50 After their audience with Petra, Sally and Monica were brought to one end of the palace with a large communal area with central hearth and small chambers that would serve as their living quarters for the duration of their captivity.The Long War - Chapter 51 The humans, playing for time, said they could provide the beagles with more ray guns and were spared. Monica, who contracted a leukaemia because of the radiations of the Madison bombing in 2030, had trouble sleeping. Li-Li came to visit her and applied poultices on Monica to ease her pain and help her rest. Three weeks after being brought to Petra's palace, Joshua Valienté and Bill Chambers, who were also looking for the trolls, showed up in the Rectangles following a clue left by Sally.The Long War - Chapter 63 They were welcomed by Monica who brief them on the situation and told them that a group of beagles were waiting for them on Earth West 1,617,524. When the group arrived on the beagles homeworld, after a short introduction, Joshua was pinned down to the ground and Li-Li, following Petra's orders, stapled Joshua and sewed a crossbow-like contraption to his back. Joshua awoke in Petra's throne chamber.The Long War - Chapter 64 Li-Li apologized to him and told him she was just following orders. It turned out that Sally made a deal to provide the weapons to the beagles in exchange for a chance for Joshua to speak to the trolls and apologized on behalf of mankind. Joshua had to stay at the Eye of the Hunter as a hostage to ensure that Sally and Monica wouldn't run away. While Sally, Monica and Finn Mcool went to the Rectangles to retrieve the weapons, Joshua and Bill were allowed to talk to the trolls.The Long War - Chapter 65 With the help of a translation tablet containing a hologram of Lobsang, they manage to reach out to the trolls. After what Snowy, still following Petra's orders, told Joshua to run. Petra ordered Snowy to give Joshua a honourable death and to bring her his head as a trophy.The Long War - Chapter 66 After chasing Joshua down, Snowy managed to pin him down to the ground. Joshua, accepting his faith, asked him to give him a quick death. At this moment, Li-Li showed up and told that Petra wanted a trophy but they could manage to bring something else than his head and would lie to their leader by saying that Snowy chewed his face off and that the head was then useless. When Joshua, happy to live another day, asked what other trophy they would bring to Petra, Li-Li started to chew his left hand off. References Category:Beagles Category:Characters Category:Residents of the Eye of the Hunter